Ohne Dich songfic
by MyInuYasha17
Summary: what happens when you don't have the guts to tell how u feel untill its too late...please R&R my first EVER songfic. hope u enjoy!


_**Ohne Dich (without you)**_

I disown everything including the song, the characters are Rumiko Takashi's property and the song belongs to Rammstein!!!

Kagome ran towards the well, tears poring out like waterfalls. She had just had a fight with InuYasha who would've known he'd say what he did….

**Flashback**

"_Kagome, what's your problem?" InuYasha asked in an aggravated attitude that was about to burst. She ignored him completely and didn't say a word, InuYasha placed a hand on her shoulder but she jerked it away. _

"_WHY DO YOU TREAT ME THE WAY YOU DO…YOU ACT LIKE ….LIKE YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL!!!! WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I JUST WENT HOME FOR GOOD AND NEVER CAME BACK? HMM? WOULD THAT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?" Kagome yelled then slapped the frustrated Hanyou across the face, leaving him stunned as she ran for the well, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. _

"_Kagome-" he started before she inurrupted _

"_LET. GO. OF. ME!" _

"_JUST LISTEN FOR A GODAMMED MINUTE!!!" she stopped and started at him. He was glad he finally got her attention. "Kagome…I…uhm…we've been through a lot…and well…*sigh* never mind, just forget it!" he said, 'Damn it why couldn't I say it? I hate seeing her like this' he thought "just go, I don't give a damn wench" she ran newly formed tears fell down her face as she turned and ran away from him. 'why can't she just understand…..I love her'_

**End of Flashback**

Kagome ran towards her room not saying anything to anyone. Her mother and little brother looked at each other knowing, for the most part, that she and InuYasha had a fight. They didn't say anything. Kagome's mother made her a fresh cup of tea and brought it to the crying girl in her room. *knocks* there was a muffled voice say something that sounded like 'come in' so she just went in.

"honey I brought you some tea" Kagome sat up and gave a small smile to her caring mother.

"thanks" she sipped the hot fluid careful not to burn her tongue and mouth.

"I'm guessing you and InuYasha had another fight?" Kagome nodded, "I'm sure he truly cares for you dear just give him time." Kagome was listening to her mother's kind words and tears stung in her eyes as she wiped them away.

"Mom what should I do I love him and …and…I'm not going back" she cried. "he don't want me going back!!" her cries filled the room and outer hallway. Kagome's mother pulled her into a hug and tried to comforter her.

"Look Kagome, he loves you very much, I know that… he don't hate you and I'm sure he can't wait till you return. I'm also sure that it is paining him deeply to not have you there with him" Kagome sighed as her mom left the room, she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, with InuYasha…

He stood by the well and stared into the dark and lonely forest. He sighed sadly and started walking slowly towards the God tree…

_**I'm going to go into the fir trees**_

_**There where I last saw her**_

_**But the evening is throwing a cloth upon the land**_

_**And upon the ways behind the edge of the forest**_

_**And the forest is so black and empty**_

_**Woe is me, oh woe**_

_**And the birds sing no more**_

Thunder rumbled in the sky as it got darker ''Kagome I hope your alright, I want to tell you so much how I feel…I…I…just can't'' he thought as he sat in the tree where they first met. How it brought back so many memories…

_**Without you I cannot be**_

_**Without you**_

_**With you I am alone too**_

_**Without you**_

_**Without you I count the hours**_

_**Without you**_

_**With you the seconds stand still**_

_**They aren't worth it**_

Kagome sat in her room tears falling every now and then as she thought about InuYasha,

'' InuYasha, I knew what you were going to say, why won't you say it? I love you too, you just need to know that. Tomorrow I'm going back to tell you even though you may not feel the same way'' she said to herself. She soon fell asleep not knowing InuYasha would come in the morning.

InuYasha was sleeping but still aware of what was going on around him.

_**On the branches in the ditches **_

_**It's now silent and without life**_

He got up and jumped down out of the tree, he was going to tell her now, he was going to go down the well and tell her no matter what.__

He jumped into the well and headed for the balcony to her room…there she was sleeping, yet beautiful and elegant just as always, her scent was everywhere and made him drowsy as it lulled him to sleep slowly. But he pushed that aside when he heard Kagome mumble something in her sleep he moved closer to hear better

"I……InuYasha, I …." she whimpered. 'you, you what? What about me why did you say my name' he mentally screamed at her…he knelt beside her and moved the hair from her eyes, his eyes traveled to her lips as he leaned forward unconsciously then he kissed her quickly, but not quick enough her eyes shot open and she gasped…wide-eyed,

"I…InuYasha? , w…what are you doing?" she asked and moved back. Reaching a hand and placing her fingers along her lips where his were moments before, the feeling of his soft lips on hers still left the lingering feel upon her lips. InuYasha's eyes, too, were wide and he struggled for an explanation;

"Uh…Kagome, I uh… I uh I…damn…sorry I don't know why I did that" he managed to say, his ears pinned to his head in guilt , refusing to make eye contact with the love of his life.

_**and breathing becomes oh so hard for me**_

_**Woe is me, oh woe**_

_**and the birds sing no more**_

Kagome was now in front of him looking at him with a look of sorrow and love. '' Oh how I wish I could tell him…maybe I should just show him'' she thought. Kagome brought a hand to his face and gently moved it to where he was looking into her big brown eyes. She searched his face for any sign of emotion that she felt for him. There, in his eyes, his beautiful amber eyes full of love, lust, and caring. She smiled and moved her face closer to his and closed the small gap between them. All of a sudden everything went black and InuYasha opened his eyes…he was back in the tree.

"was it…just a dream?" he asked himself then jumped down and walked towards the well. Once he was there he admired the work put onto the aging wood. He gazed over the side into the depths of the well. The blackness so dark, cold, and lonely. He sighed remembering that Kagome, his love, his life, and his soul, was gone…for ever. Only leaving the trace of the well she was brought into by destiny, and taken back to her time, when the work was finished. Only leaving a heart-broken Hanyou to live his life with memories of the miko he loved and still loves to this day…

_**Without you I cannot be**_

_**Without you**_

_**With you I am alone too**_

_**Without you**_

_**Without you I count the hours without you**_

_**With you the seconds stand still**_

_**They aren't worth it without you…**_

"I LOVE YOU KAGOME" InuYasha says into the depths of the well, knowing she will never know the truth…

**Hope you liked it. This song always makes me cry. And it almost made me cry writing this…please read and review. I'd like to know how well I did, considering this was my first EVER song-fic**

**Thanks again!!!**


End file.
